


Raise Your Weapon

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Knight!Sashi, Nudity, Princess!Penn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble in Princess Penelope's bed chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anonymous that wanted awkward and fluffy Penashi.

“Aw, c'mon, Sash, it wasn't that bad...”

Sasha ignored Penn's words and remained where he was at the side of her bed, intently staring at the walls.

Penn's bed chambers had very nice walls, as you might expect a princess to have. Not pink, however, but a shade of relaxing, calming blue.

“You want to come back and try again?”

Sasha looked down. He looked back at Penn, still invitingly laid out on her bed, the expression on her face still as eager and alluring as ever. He studied her for a good minute, turned back to the wall, and looked down again.

Sasha sighed.

“Do you want to call Boone? I'm sure she'll have a spell up her sleeve that can do the trick.”

Sasha's eyes widened. He didn't trust the fairy godmother's magic most days, he _definitely_ wouldn't trust her with something as delicate and important as _this._

“I'll take that as a no.”

Sasha relaxed, and stared at the wall some more, his lips curling into a disappointed frown.

Penn crawled over and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. Though her majesty wasn't heir to large tracts of land, as people were wont to say, Sasha never got tired of her body pressing up against him.

“You want to just lay back and cuddle for a while?” Penn whispered in his ear.

Sasha blushed. The frown turned up at the sides for a moment, before falling back down. “You really still want to stay with me after what just happened?”

Penn smiled. “Sash, I've been with you for a long, long, _long_ time. If I was only in it for this, I'd have to be the most desperate and singularly determined princess in the whole kingdom.” She nestled her chin on one of his broad shoulders. “And you know me, that's not why I love you...~”

Sasha smiled.

“Though I will admit, I'm pretty disappointed that we didn't have the wild, kinky sex everyone thinks we have all the time.”

Sasha scowled, Penn chuckled as she pulled away and crawled back to her pillows.

“C'mon, let's go see if a little foreplay and heavy petting will bring back the fight in you.” Penn grinned as she settled back. “I know you don't give up that easily.”

Sasha chuckled. “I don't give up, period. Maybe need a little pep talk from time to time.”

He crawled back to Penn, and the two of them shared a kiss. It was always soft, slow, and intimate, Sasha never pressing harder than Penn, his fingers always tracing or just touching her soft skin. Penn always said that she liked how a giant, burly, and hot-tempered knight like him could suddenly be so gentle and loving.

She grabbed Sasha's shoulders and coaxed him down onto his back. Sasha obeyed, and Penn straddled his hips.

She looked down at him, hands down on her hips. “Let's try something different this time, shall we?” She smiled.

Sasha blushed and nodded, then relaxed as he let Penn do the rest.


End file.
